


A Painting A Day Makes The Woes Go Away

by CookiesandAngst



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Painter Gabriel, Painting, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesandAngst/pseuds/CookiesandAngst
Summary: Gabriel is finally seeing Sam again after so long.But is it going to end well?





	A Painting A Day Makes The Woes Go Away

Gabriel stepped back from the wall, scrimmaging his work. The paints swirled together just how he liked it. He smiled and dropped the paintbrush down into the plastic covered ground.

His phone buzzed and he pulled the device out of his pocket, answering when he saw it was Castiel calling.

"Yello, Cassie! "Gabriel said, continuing to look over the wall in front of him.

"Hello, Gabriel, how is the painting?" Castiel voice came over the speaker.

"Doing great Cassie! Just finishing up now. " Gabriel turned away from the painting and set the phone down so he could pull on his shoes.

"Wonderful Gabriel, listen we just got a big order."

"That's great Castiel. From who? "

"The Winchesters."

Gabriel stopped instantly his shoes half on. "T-the  _Winchesters!?"_

Castiel sighed over the phone. " Yes brother. They called because they want portraits for their son's. They said they'll take no other but the greatest painter's for the portraits. "

Gabriel didn't say a thing so Castiel continued. "We'll be leaving for Kansas tomorrow. They are also paying for the plane ticket. We'll be going to their house and their son's will be modeling for us. Should take no longer than a week. Perhaps two, depending on how long they can model."

"Castiel, I can't do this. " Gabriel whispered. "Not with Dean an.....  
and  _Sam._ "

"Gabriel you  _must_. They are paying a huge price for this and I know how hard this is going to be. But apparently Sam and Dean asked for us themselves. " Castiel stated.

"Well Cassie you stayed in contact with Dean! " Gabriel cried nearly tearing his hair out. "I've haven't spoke to Sam sense.... sense that day."

" Which is your own fault, " Castiel said firmly. "You should have but you left  _him_ Gabriel. I don't have much pity for you. But the Winchesters are a prestigious family and we cannot turn down this offer."

" Why couldn't you paint Sam? " Gabriel asked weakly.

"Dean asked for me specifically and I accepted it. So your painting Sam." Castiel took a deep breath before speaking again. " Maybe this is a good thing Gabriel. This could fix what happened between you two. "

Gabriel simply sighed. "I don't think anything can fix what happened Cassie. It's much to late for that."

Gabriel hung up and simply stared at the wall. He hadn't thought of Sam in a few weeks. He simply had been burying himself in his work trying to forgot the, what would have been their anniversary coming up.

"Ug!!!! " Gabriel screamed and through his phone across the room. He heard it break on the ground but he didn't care. He curled up on the ground and tried not to cry.

...

_Gabriel was ecstatic. He danced through the door of the Winchesters house calling "Sam! I'm back! Sam?"_

_Gabriel walked through the house searching for Sam. He looked in the kitchen only to stop in his tracks and gasp._

_Lucifer had his boyfriend pressed up against the sink and they were making out!_

_"Sam?"_

_Sam threw Lucifer off himself and looked over to his boyfriend. "Gabriel I swear this wasn't what it looked like-"_

_"So what you weren't making out with my brother? " Gabriel spit out angrily. "We're through. I'm leaving, Castiel will pick up my stuff sometime. "_

_"Gabriel-"_

_Gabriel simply turned and ran. He sobbed as he got into his car and went over to Castiel's._

_He cried for three days before pulling himself back together and throwing himself into painting. He ignored everyone. Eventually Sam stopped calling. But Castiel wouldn't let it go._

_One of those times Gabriel lost it and yelled at Castiel. "Why won't you just leave it Castiel! I'm trying to get over him!"_

_" Because you don't know what happened that night! " Castiel yelled back._

_"Pretty sure I know what happened. My boyfriend cheated on me with my brother." Gabriel turned away from Castiel his eyes tearing up just thinking about it._

_"No you_ _assbutt_   _! You have no idea! Lucifer forced himself on Sam!" Castiel screamed at Gabriel._

_Gabriel froze before turning back to Castiel. "What?" He whispered._

_" Lucifer forced himself on Sam. Sam loved you. He never would have cheated on you. He never even liked Lucifer, Gabriel. " Castiel calmed down speaking quietly now as well._

_"Sam didn't cheat..." Gabriel whispered to himself. " oh my god I've been such an_ _asshole_   _! I have to go apologize! "_

_Castiel watched his brother run off smiling slightly._

_Gabriel drove to the Winchesters house in a panic. He ran up to the door and knocked. He fretted nervously before grinning as Dean opened the door._

_"Dean I'm so sorry I know I screwed up but where's Sam?" He rushed out._

_"He's gone Gabriel." Dean looked at him unhappily._

_"When will be be back?" Gabriel asked._

_"No Gabriel he's_ gone.  _He left for Law School yesterday. He won't be back for a long time."_

_Gabriel felt a cold sweep over him as he was filled with dread. That's was right Sam left for California yesterday. Oh God he was too late._

_"Do you have his new number?" Gabriel asked desperately. " Please Dean I'm begging. "_

_"Look Gabriel, I like you ok? But Sam really doesn't wanna talk to you. He said not to give you his new number if you asked. He gave up Gabriel. I'm sorry, but I can't." With that Dean closed the door and Gabriel was left alone on their doorstep._

_He walked back to car and sank down in his seat. He sobbed as he drove away. Why did he screw up everything he did?_

_Gabriel moved soon after to Vegas. Castiel came with him. He distanced himself and tried to forget Sam and everything Sam has made him feel._

....

Gabriel fiddled with his hands nervously as Castiel and him got off the plane. They picked up their bags before meeting Dean outside.

"Hey Cas over here!"

Gabriel turned to see Dean standing next to his 'Baby '. He saw Castiel smile before they headed over. Dean took their bags and put them in the truck before getting in to drive. Gabriel slid in the back so that Castiel could sit next to Dean.

Castiel and Dean talked happily, but Gabriel was terribly nervous. No matter what he knew today wouldn't end well for him.

They pulled up to the gates and Dean open them before parking and climbing out. He led them to their room where they would be staying, before leading Castiel to the room where Castiel would paint him.

"Get whatever you need set up while I lead Gabriel to where he will paint Sam." Dean lead Gabriel off before stopping at a door. " Listen Gabriel, Sam's already waiting inside. I know it's been a long time but just...try alright? " With that Dean left.

Gabriel took a deep breath before he opened the door to see Sam sitting on a couch.

"Hello Gabriel." Sam said softly. " I've got time, begin whenever you're ready. "

Gabriel nodded and tried to smile. He picked up his paints as began. For hours Sam sat and Gabriel painted. No one disturbed them and Sam never asked him to stop so Gabriel continued. He painted and painted and painted. He didn't even notice that Sam had moved til he was gripping his shoulders.

"Gabriel, you're shaking. Sit down." Sam lead Gabriel over to the couch he'd been sitting on previously and set him down.

Gabriel tried taking deep breaths. He hadn't noticed he'd been shaking until Sam told him. "Sam I-I'm  _sorry_."

Sam closed him eyes and sighed "Gabriel -"

" No Sam I screwed up, and I didn't even let you explain, and I'm so sorry, and I just needed to tell you that cause I know it's been like two years, and you probably hate me but-"

Gabriel was cut off as Sam wrapped him arms around him. He tried not to sink into him but it'd been so long sense Sam hugged him and he'd missed it so much.

Sam backed off slightly and tilted Gabriel's head up to look at him. "You listen here Gabriel Milton. Yes you screwed up. We all do. But I still love you and I forgive you. I know it'll be hard, but I'm willing to try again with you if your willing to as well."

" Yes Sam. A million times yes. " Gabriel cried throwing his arms around Sam and crying into his shoulder. he knew it'd be hard. They would have many obstacles to face.

But somehow, someway, Gabriel knew they be alright.


End file.
